Through My Heart
by makeupjunkie
Summary: This takes place in New Moon. Bella finds out she is pregnant with Nessie and leaves Forks to go to the Volturi. Then she goes back to the US, where/when she starts seeing the Cullens again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is sort of a prologue, semi-filler chapter, same will probably be with the next couple chapters. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

7 years since I had left my mother, my father, my best friend, my birthtown.

7 years since I've had my last moment of freedom, of seeing anything or anyone I knew.

7 years since I had arrived in Volterra, cold and hungry and scared.

Renesmee poked me.

"Mom, when are we going?" she asked.

"We're going at sundown," she sighed and flipped through a Seventeen. Ironically, she was forever seventeen. I would be forever eighteen. I looked down at my lap as I waited for the hours to pass by.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix and Gianna came to see us off. They each hugged us and kissed us on both of our cheeks. Gianna handed us each a dark grey cloak and enveloped our shoulders. I grabbed my Chanel tote bag and took Renesmee's hand and drove to the airport.

Once we arrived, everybody looked at us. I assumed they thought we were twins. Well, we were wearing the same outfit: Juicy Couture velour sweats. Hers green and mine were purple. We checked in swiftly and boarded the plane. I got the window seat.

"Mom, where are we moving again?" Nessie asked.

"Don't call me mom!" I hissed. "We're moving to Portland, Oregon." She settled down soon after and pretended like she was going to sleep. I leaned my head against the window, mentally preparing myself. Goodbye Volterra, hello Portland.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

Our plane landed at 4:15 pm local time. Nessie gazed in wonder out of the windows. It was the first time she had ever really been out of the castle, other than nighttime walks. After we had claimed our luggage, we walked out to the car park where I took the manila envelope that Aro had given us before we left, with instructions to open it when we got there.

The envelope was filled with the information Nessie and I would need to start a new life here in the US. I ripped it open and took out a bundle of documents. Two drivers licenses, two American passports, birth certificates, two credit cards, and a few rolls of different sized bills.

"Excuse me ma'am," a man asked me. "Are you Isabella Moretti?"

"Yes," I said, baffled. Who would already know me when I first got here?

"A Mr. Aro wanted me to give this to you." He handed me some car keys and left.

I tossed the keys to Renesmee. "Press the unlock button and follow the noise to the car." She obeyed me and speed-walked to the car, which would be a running pace for humans.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and I followed her after I stuffed the documents back in the envelope.

"Nessie what's-" I said before I saw Nessie.

She was hugging the front hood of a shiny bright red Porsche. A Porsche! I mentally noted to "thank" Aro for his "lovely gift" sometime in the near future. I inwardly groaned and laughed. Of course, leave it up to Aro to get us the most conspicuous car he could find. I glided into the passenger seat.

"Wait-you're letting me drive?" she asked incredulously.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Sweet!" she grinned and gunned the engine with a little tap of her foot. The speed was enough to send us flying, no pun intended, out of the airport and on to start our new lives.

Aro had sent somebody to meet us at the Publix in the town square so we could get the keys to our newly acquired house. I quickly switched seats with Nessie and discreetly pulled into a parking space. A few moments later, a Chevy pickup truck rumbled into a parking space about twenty feet away. A huge Indian man walked up to the darkly tinted windows of my Porsche and jangled a pair of house keys. I rolled down a small part of the window and grabbed the keys. Then I saw the face of the man, somebody oh-so-familiar.

"Jake?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" his voice contained notes of worry, hatred, betrayal and disbelief.

"Thank you for your service." I declared quickly as in one swift move I ordered Nessie to put down the gearshift and grab the keys. She zoomed out of the parking space at full vampire car speed and drove off. When I looked back, Jake was standing there still in the parking spot, with his mouth hanging down to the floor and his hands wound tightly in fists down at his sides.

"Who was that mystery man, Mom?" Nessie asked me worriedly. I was gripping the seatbelt with my knucklebones prominently standing out.

"Nobody of importance Nessie. Do you need the address again?" She nodded. I quickly changed the subject. She was smart enough not to bring it up again.

"34 Maple Avenue, closest intersection Maple and Main." I said.

She followed those roads until I could point out the house that sat at that address that Aro had so nicely bought for Nessie and I. I pulled up into the driveway covered in crunchy gravel.

"Wow Mom, this is nice!" she whistled and leaned against the car. I stepped out and looked at the house that stood before us.

The house was small and rustic, but also seemed quite spacious. It was a small log cabin that had an outcropping of pine and fir trees on the side. The sun shone through the gaps in the trees and reflected off a rectangular sunlight right smack dab in the middle of the house. The roof was a little slanted and made out of black shingles. There was lush green grass all around the house and a wooden patio that wrapped around with a patio set and chair, not to mention an umbrella.

"Wow is right, Renesmee. We're very privileged to be a part of the Volturi family."

As soon as we walked inside, we could see that there was a mudroom right where the door entered into and there were two coats hanging in the closet and two pairs of running shoes stacked neatly right underneath them. There was pretty much two of everything, except for the one kitchen and living room.

"Aro knows us too well, Mom," Nessie commented. I laughed as she realized what she had just said and the legendary Swan blush light up her cheeks.

On Nessie's desk in her bedroom, there was a fake transcript for her start at high school in two days. On mine there was just a blank envelope.

"Open it Mom!" Nessie squealed.

I did as she ordered and opened the papery envelope. Inside, there was a letter of acceptance to be a beauty product researcher at Teen Girl Monthly, a popular teens magazine.

"That's an amazing magazine, Mom! That's great!" Nessie jumped up and down.

**1 day later**

**Renesmee POV**

Today is my first day of high school, and I think my mom is freaking out more than I am.

"Honey, I trust you enough to be smart. Don't do anything stupid. Don't stuff yourself because you know what happens when-"

"Mom. MOM." I tried to interject. "Thanks for caring, but that's a little too much."

She smoothed my hair down with her hands. "Thanks for helping me with my makeup this morning. It's so genius that you put the lip gloss as eyeshadow." I added in so she wouldn't start dry sobbing. "I have to go now, but I love you. Bye mom!"

"Renesmee, don't forget!" she screamed at me while I slid in the blood red Porsche. She stood watching me until I got out to the road, where I zoomed off into the distance.

The rain splattered on the windshield as I remembered a distant memory of my mom telling me about the constant rain in Forks, Washington; her hometown. I had never visited it, and my mom was planning on keeping it that way. Something about my daddy. My mom never talked about him. I never pressed on about it with her because I knew it hurt her too much to talk about.

All eyes were on my car as I slid into a parking space at the far end of the school parking lot. I knew that they would be staring at me as I exited it, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

**An hour and a half later**

After a long meeting with the principal about school and my course choices, I finally got my schedule and a map of the school. Unfortunately, I was going to be late to my Grade 11 World History class, but only by ten minutes. The secretary pointed me in the right direction and I hurried in the deserted courtyard.

"Well, well, well, a LATE student! We all know what to do with those. Begone to the principal's office!" Mr. Becker, my teacher, declared.

From underneath the safety of my hood, I handed him a note from the principal. He clucked his tongue and opened his mouth.

"Well, then, Miss Renesmee Moretti, we're doing a project on the influenza pandemic in 1918. I believe you should have been learning about this unit in your old school. You'll be sitting with those two imbeciles in the back." He pointed out a burly guy with pale skin and black hair sitting with another pale dude with long, light brown, stringy hair.

Oh great, I thought, as I walked to the back of the classroom. I slid myself into the third chair at the circular table and took off my raincoat. I nudged my head up and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Renesmee," I said nervously.

**Jasper POV**

"Hi, I'm Renesmee," the girl said. I could feel the waves of nervousness rolling off of her. When I looked up, though, I couldn't contain myself.

She looked almost like a mirror of Edward.


End file.
